Night Sisters
by MortisBane
Summary: Serpent goes out in search for his sister Mortis but how will he manage when his sister is kidnapped by a vampire! It's up to him and Mortis' friends to save her. Contains swearing and graphic detail. Also has my OC in it so it may be confusing unless you've read Chapter 2 of Mortis Bane.
1. Vampire

**A/N: This Story involves my own OC so If you don't know who Mortis Bane is then I suggest you read Chapter 2 of my ****Mortis Bane**** story. If you already know then enjoy!**

* * *

Serpent landed his ship on his sister Mortis' last known coordinates.

"I hope I'm not to late." He told him self before exiting the ship. He walked through the woods towards the near by village. Soon he noticed flames reaching above the trees I that very direction.

"Mortis..." He whispered before taking off. When he reached the village it was torched in flames with dead body's littered everywhere.

"Mortis where are you?!" He called. He waited and listened to the silence before a blood curtailing scream echoed through out the forest. Serpent ran towards the scream and froze when he saw where it had came from. He saw Mortis stepping towards a woman on the ground trying to escape. Mortis then lifted her in the air as she began to scream.

"NO! HELP ME!" She began to cry.

"Mortis what are you doing?!" Serpent screamed. Mortis didn't even flinch at his words. But the woman did. She turned to him and said,

"Please help me! She killed my family! I don't want to die!"

"Mortis put her down!" Again Mortis ignored him. She brought the woman closer to her. When she was only a foot away Mortis smashed her arm through the woman's chest killing her. Her blood splattered everywhere and covered Mortis.

"Mortis! What the hell?!" She then pulled out her arm and dropped the woman to the floor before turning to Serpent.

"No..." Serpent saw Mortis' eyes had changed from Grey to blood red. "Blood Rage?!" He thought. Mortis slowly walked over to Serpent eyes fixated on one thing. Blood.

"I've herd this from Mom, but I never thought it was true or that it would happen to Mortis."

_~Flash Back~_

"Serpent come here please." Asajj Ventriss told her 6 year old son.

"Yes mom?" He answered running up to her.

"Serpent, I've never told you this but... You know your little sister Mortis?"

"Yeah."

"Well there's a possibility that she got a little um...Illness from a friend of mine."

"What kind of illness?"

"Well you know when you would fall and scrape your knee and blood would come out?"

"Yeah. I hate when that happens!"

"Well it's possible that Mortis got something from my friend that makes her want to see other people bleed." The young boy began to laugh.

"Mom that's impossible! Mortis wouldn't ever want that! I don't know her well enough yet but I know she wouldn't do that!" Ventriss began to laugh as well.

"I guess your right! But still watch out for your sister and protect her okay?"

"Okay Mom."

_~End~_

"Mom was right! I was so stupid as a child!" Mortis kept getting closer and closer her thoughts never waning from the thought of blood.

"Mortis stop! This isn't you!" Mortis then began to laugh manically.

"This isn't you?!" She continued to laugh. "This _is _me! It has always been me! You've just never seen it!"

"You've never acted like this before!" Serpent said taking a step back.

"I have! You know those nights when you would wake up and I would be gone?! This is what I would be doing! All those slaughters you've herd about on the news, that was me! And I regret nothing!" She then lifted her blood covered hand to her mouth and licked the blood off of one of her fingers. "I'm still hungry, and it looks like your the only one left!"

"Mortis please come down!"

"I am calm! Your the one shacking!"

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"Good! Because I want to hurt you!" She then lunged at Serpent but he dodged at the last second.

"Don't do this!"

"Why not?!"

"Your not like this! Something's controlling you!"

"Yeah it's called my inner self!" Mortis' eyes then began to bleed.

"Mortis! Your in there!"

"No I'm right here!"

"I need to reach Mortis! She's in there some where! There is no way this Is my sister." Serpent thought to himself. Mortis landed a punch right on Serpent's cheek sending him to the ground. He looked up to see Mortis standing over him with a look of disgust on her face.

"Don't act so week! I like to play with my food!" She spoke with a sadistic tone and a grin on her face. Serpent looked closely at her and noticed two fangs emerging in Mortis's jaw.

"Vampire!" He thought. Mortis began to laugh again and lifted Serpent in the air like she did to the woman.

"Mortis your being controlled by a vampire! Fight it!"

"No one can alter my thoughts or actions! This is of my own free will!"

"What would mom think?!"

"I don't care!"

"What about Himitsu or Recon?!"

"I...I don't care about them either!"

"I'm getting to her!" He thought. "But they would be very disappointed in you! And you know how Recon gets when she's mad at you!" Mortis froze for a moment before shacking her head.

"STOP!"

"But Himitsu is your best friend! You hate it if you make her upset!" Mortis dropped Serpent and clutched her head.

" ARGH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"What about me?! We're as close as siblings could possibly get! I am very upset at your actions!" Mortis began to scream falling to her knees.

"STOP IT! YOU PEST!" Then out of the shadows came a dark figure.

"What are you doing to my apprentice?!" It spoke in a dark and evil tone.

" You're the one controlling Mortis!" Serpent said standing up.

"Indeed. Now I will ask you to stop tampering with her mind or I will be forced to kill you!"

"NO! That's my sister and I wont allow you to do this to her!"

"To bad! Mortis are you okay?" He turned to see Mortis standing there head hung down. She looked up at Serpent eyes Grey.

"Serpent...help..." She barely managed before her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed onto the ground.

"MORTIS!" Serpent screamed before running to her. He couldn't reach her for the dark figure grabbed his throat and lifted him up. "LET ME GO!" He screamed before spitting on his face.

"I will soon. Now I am going to let you live but only because I don't have the time to kill you now! Stay away from us and you will remain living!"

"What do you want with her?!"

"I need her to become a very strong vampire so that I can kill and eat her!" Serpent's eyes widened and he tried to escape his grasp.

"I'll stop you!"

"I told you not to try. So I suggest you heed my warning." then he flung Serpent towards a tree. Serpent hit is head and lost consciousness.

"Let's go Mortis." The figure spoke lifting Mortis onto his shoulders. "I'd hate to have my food injured." He then began wandering off into the darkness of the woods.

"Yes master Dracula..." Mortis barely mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! I'm is a vampire?! How will Serpent save me?! I don't know, and might never find out! Unless you want to fine out! If you do then please Review!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	2. Vampire 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here so enjoy!**

* * *

When Serpent awoke he was hurt and confused.

"What the hell just happened?!" He asked himself. He then looked around and noticed that the sun had risen. "And what time is it?!" He stood up and dusted himself off then he began walking off in the direction of his ship.

"What happened last night?! Did I go out drinking again?" He continued waking until a signal came through to his com link.

"Hello?" He answered confused on who could be contacting him.

"Serpent what the hell?!" Came Himitsu's voice over the com.

"Himitsu? What are you doing calling me?!"

"Well nothing... except Mortis showed up last night to the senate building and slaughtered about 20 senators!"

"She what?!" Serpents memories then returned in an instant flash. "MORTIS!"

"Yeah she's the one who slaughtered those senators!" She replied in a very annoyed tone. "We captured her but we can't get anything out of her!"

"Wait you captured her?!"

"Yes and..."

"Stay where you are and keep her there! I'm on my way!"

"Why are you coming here?! I just need to know what's wrong with her!"

"That's not Mortis!"

"What?!"

"She's being controlled by a vampire!"

"Oh ha ha! Very funny, now be serious what's wrong with her!"

"I am being serious! Don't believe me?! Then show her blood and you'll see what I mean! I'd chain her up first!" Serpent then ended the transmission before bolting to his ship. "I need to hurry!"

Himitsu stared down at the com link emitting static from Serpent ending the transmission.

"That bastard! Fine I'll do your little experiment! But just to prove him wrong!" She then walked up to some near by clones. "Hey how is it Bane being held?"

"She's chained up sir. General requested it." One answered.

"Good! Now please leave us!"

"Yes sir!" The clones saluted and walked away. Himitsu then entered Mortis' cell. She was on her knees with her arms chained above her head.

"Mortis..." She asked. Mortis looked up barley, not even enough for Himitsu to see her face. Himitsu drew her claws and brought one close to her finger ready to cut it. Taking a deep breath she fixated her eyes on Mortis then sliced her finger and a drop of blood slowly came out of her finger. The moment the blood hit the air Mortis' head darted up staring at Himitsu with blood red eyes full of hunger.

"Mortis... are you okay?" She asked. A smirk slowly crossed her lips and her fangs became visible. "M...Mortis?" Mortis began to pull on the chains desperate to reach Himitsu. Mortis pulled so hard that the wall holing the chain to Mortis' left arm gave out and pulled out with the chain still attached to it. Himitsu jumped at how desperate Mortis was to reach her. She barley managed to leave the room and lock the door just as Mortis broke the other chain and pounced.

"She is a vampire!" Himitsu told her self as she watched Mortis claw at the door hungrily. She then contacted Serpent again.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Serpent! You were right!" She yelled.

"Yeah I know I found out last night! She's being controlled by another vampire! He told me that he's trying to make her stronger so that he can eat her! I think it's to make himself even stronger."

"We have to help her!"

"I tried to get to her but all I did was give her some mental anguish. The control is to strong to be broken without the main vampire!"

"Who's that?"

"I don't know who he is but I've seen him. He will hunt Mortis down to find her so be careful! I'm almost there so just keep an eye on Mortis!"

"Okay I will, but..." Himitsu was cut off when the door to Mortis' cell busted off the hinges and flew across the room. "The hell?!" A hand clasped the door frame and Mortis slowly emerged from the room.

"Himitsu... Himitsu?! What happened?!" Serpent's voice came over the com. Mortis used the force to grab the com and smashed it in her hand.

"M...Mortis..." Himitsu stuttered.

"Hello Himitsu. I'm afraid I am hungry and the food you provided me just wont do!" Mortis spoke in a very sinister tone. Mortis slowly stepped closer to Himitsu her face looking crazed.

"Mortis calm down!"

"Wow you sound just like my brother."

"What am I going to do? She may be to powerful in this hunger state!" Himitsu thought to herself. Mortis stepped closer to Himitsu and in an instant had her hand on Himitsu neck and lifted her up. Himitsu's eyes widened in shock, she quickly over came that shock and kicked Mortis in the chest pushing her away and doing a back flip away from Mortis. Mortis fell on the floor from being pushed but quickly jumped back up and pounced. Himitsu dodged everyone of her attacks even as they became more frantic. Mortis then stopped her attacks and froze. She quickly spun around and eyed the group of clones passing by.

"Yeah I got banged up pretty bad by a clanker. It's still bleeding." One said.

"Don't worry we're almost to the infirmary." Another said.

"Oh no..." Himitsu spoke, but it was too late. Mortis ponced on the first one and tore off his arm, all in the blink of an eye. Himitssu's eyes widened as she watched Mortis tear apart the clones and began to devour their body's. She looked away unable to handle what she was seeing and ran. After making it around a couple corridors Himitsu toppled over and vomited the contents of her stomach all over the floor. After coughing a few times Himitsu spoke softly,

"That was the most disturbing thing I have ever seen!" She wiped her mouth before standing up. A large explosion came from the direction Himirsu had just came from. She ran back to see what had happened only to find a fiery mess where she had been just minutes before, and in the middle of the chaos was Mortis laughing manically.

"What the hell happened?!" Himitsu said to herself in complete shock over how much this place reminded her of hell. All around her she saw clones burning to death their screams ringing in her head.

"MORTIS! SNAP OUT OF THIS RIDICULOUS NONSENSE!" Himitsu screamed. Mortis turned to Himitsu startled by her drastic change in tone. Mortis quickly came over her shock as a smirk crossed her face.

"Nonsense you say? No I'm afraid this nonsense your referring to is just how I should be acting. Like I said the food you gave me just doesn't suit me, and so I needed something to eat desperately!"

"Mortis fucking Bane!" Mortis again froze at Himitsu's voice and looked at her eyes wide and smirk gone. "Snap out of this!" tears lightly brimmed Himitsu's eyes. Mortis' eyes changed Grey immediately and ran up to Himitsu.

"Himitsu! What's wrong?! What happened?!" She said frantic.

"M...Mortis?"

"Yeah what's wrong?!" Himitsu wrapped her arms around Mortis and drew her into a tight hug. "Dude?! What the hell?!"

"I thought I'd lost you!"

"Where did I go?!"

"You don't remember?!"

"Remember what?!"

"MORTIS!" they both turned to see Serpent there in the door way.

"Oh hey Serpent what are you do..." Mortis was interrupted when Serpent tackled her to the ground. "Serpent what the hell?!"

"Where the hell is your master?!" He asked pinning Mortis' wrists to the ground.

"What are you talking about?!" Mortis asked completely confused.

"Serpent she's okay!" Himitsu stepped in.

"What?!"

"She snapped out of it! Look at her eyes!" Serpent looks down at Mortis' confused Grey eyes.

"M...Mortis?"

"Yes?!" Serpent then wrapped his arms around Mortis' pulling her into a tight hug.

"Aww man again?! Why do you people keep hugging me?!"

"I thought I'd lost you!" He said holding back tears.

"Deja vu!"

"What?"

"Well Himitsu did the exact same thing earlier and I still have no idea why!"

"You mean you don't remember?" Mortis sighed before saying,

"Remember what?!"

"Your a vampire!" Mortis pushed Serpent off of her before standing up.

"Your all crazy!" Mortis began to laugh. Serpent stood up and dusted himself off.

"I'm being serious!"

"Right..."

"No he's telling the truth1 Your a vampire!"

"Oh yeah? Well then where are my fangs? Why can't I turn into a bat?" Mortis then changed her voice to sound more like Dracula.(The stereotyped one not the one in the story.) "Vhy don't I vant to suck jour blood?!"

"You did!" Both Himitsi and Serpent said simultaneously.

"Really?!"

"Well maybe not the bat part," Serpent clarified, "But you did do the other stuff!"

"Sure I did!" Mortis began to walk of towards the door entrance. "Now have fun with our pretend and I'm gonna' go home!" Mortis made it to the door only to be cut off by Dracula appearing in the door way. She was so stunned that she stumbled backwards and fell in her butt.

"Why hello there my young apprentice." He spoke.

"Who the hell are you?!" She answered. He then leaned in closer to her and inspected her face.

"Looks like they broke you but no matter, I can fix it."

"Who the hell are you?! And what are you talking about?!"

"Just give me a minute and I'll turn you back."

"No! We wont let you!" Serpent screamed.

"Too bad." Then Dracula grabbed Mortis' throat and lifted her up. Mortis struggled and kicked trying to escape. He then pulled out a vile that was filled with blood. Using his teeth he took out the cork and was ready to poor it into Mortis' mouth.

"Stop him!" Serpent screamed to Himitsu. Himitsu nodded and pounced. Dracula threw the vial into the air before putting his hand out towards Himitsu and Serpent then used the force to push them back to the wall. Then he grabbed the vial as it fell without spilling a drop.

"Let me go!" Mortis struggled to say while trying to escape his grasp.

"Just open your mouth!" He replied.

"No!" Dracula sighed before moving his hand, that was around Mortis' neck, quickly to her face forcing her mouth open.

"S...stop!" She barley managed.

"Just wait." He then pored the contents of the vial into Mortis' mouth. Mortis' eyes were clenched shut but the moment the blood touched her tong her eyes snapped oped, showing blood red. He then released her allowing her to fall in her feet.

"NOOO!" Serpent screamed. Mortis began to laugh.

"Thank you master." She spoke still laughing. "Now like I was saying, I'm hungry!"

"Shit no!" Himitsu said standing up with Serpent.

"Please don't keep being difficult!"

"Get ready! We need to hold out through her attacks until we get a plan for fixing this!" Serpent instructed.

"Right!" With in an instant Mortis was in front of Himitsu and landed a punch right on her face sending her to the ground. "Ow! That's what a punch feels like?! Shit that hurts!"

"Oh my god Himitsu! Are you okay?!" Mortis asked bending down to help her.

"The hell?!" Serpent asked.

"This happened earlier. Seeing us hurt must snap her out it!" Himitsu answered standing up.

"Then I'll have to fix that!" Dracula said appearing behind Mortis. He then grabbed Mortis and tilted her head to get a better look at her neck.

"Get him off of me! I...I can't move!" Mortis screamed. Dracula brought his fangs closer to her neck.

"Stop! Get him!" Serpent yelled. They charged but it was too late. He dug his fangs into her neck and Mortis began to scream in agonizing pain.

"MORTIS!" Serpent screamed. A few seconds passed and the screams stopped as Mortis lost conciseness and Dracula removed his fangs.

"What did you do to her?!" Serpent yelled at Dracula.

"My bad. Looks as though I over indulged. But in my defense her blood is rather good." He answered licking is lips.

"I...I'll...KILL YOU!" Serpent the drew his light sabers and made an attack on Dracula, but his blades just passed right through the Vampire.

"I am already dead. What did you expect to accomplish?" Serpent stared in disbelief at the immortal in front of him.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to be leaving now." Then large black wings exploded out of his back. He held out his hand and used the force to blow a hole in the wall to the outside. Just before leaving he turned and said,

"I do believe that now Mortis wont even remember who you are! Farewell." And with that he flew off out of sight with Mortis.

"T...That bastard!" Serpent said through his teeth head down.

"Serpent?" Himistsu asked. Serpent then darted his head up tears streaming down his face.

"I WILL STOP YOU, YOU FUCKING BATARD!"

* * *

**A/N: Gasp! Deja Vu right? I wonder why? Just kidding I know that this chapter ended similar to the last one but what ever! This chapter was a little longer then usual so happy birthday! BTW My birthday is October 19****th**** so Happy early birthday to me! Next chapter will update soon so just wait!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	3. Vampire 3

**A/N: Hey it's chapter 3! Anyway I'm not happy with the way I've been writing so I'm going to try to write a little differently! So let me know if it's better or worse!**

* * *

Mortis opened her eyes as she laid on her bed, that she was given by her master Dracula. She slowly sat up feeling different from yesterday, she felt very...emotionless.

"Master?" She asked knowing that her master would show up soon whether or not if she called him. And she was right for seconds later her master appeared from the shadows by her bedside.

"Yes young apprentice?" He answered without his voice varying in tone.

"I feel different than I did the other day. Why is that?" She turned her head to get a good look at his face for some explanation.

"I had to take away more of your will power to keep you loyal to me." Mortis turned her head back forward before closing her eyes and sighing.

"It really came to that? Well I apologize master for being so weak. I will destroy those who brought you to that point!"

"I know you will. Now it's time to train, how else do you expect to become stronger?" Mortis nodded before she swung her legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

"Of course master." They walked signal file out of the room and down the hall. As they walked they both had something on their minds. Mortis only thought of getting revenge on the two from yesterday, where as Dracula couldn't stop thinking of the delicious blood flowing through Mortis' body. After the taste he had yesterday he could only imagine what it would taste like when she got her wings.

"Trying to containing myself will be an impressive feat to accomplish indeed." He thought licking lips. "But trying is always the easy part. Success is the hard part but the most important."

Himitsu and Serpent left the Jedi temple shortly after Serpent had calmed down. Himitsu never thought that it would be that hard to get him to calm down. Sure she knew that he had a very bad temper(Very very bad temper) but she never imagined it was that bad. Right now they were on a ship traveling through space to see someone who would know where Mortis is. Himitsu cleared her throat trying to break the awkward silence.

"Um... so who are we going to?" She spoke as she turned to him but only saw his unfazed by her words with the same determined face he had the whole trip.

"Mother Talzin..." Was all he said not even glancing st her, he just remained staring at the swirls of hyperspace.

"The leader of the Night sisters? Wasn't she killed along with the rest of them?" Himitsu was confused. Why go to a dead woman for answers?

"She's not dead. I've never met her but my mother has told me how strong she is. I believe it will take more then Grievous and some battle droids to take them out for good." His face softened as a light smile crossed his face.

"Well how is she going to help us find Mortis?" Himitsu was very confused. How can a night sister help us? Why does Serpent know all of this stuff about her in the first place?

"Mother Talzin can keep track of all the night sisters from birth to death. Mine and Mortis' mother was a night sister, so not only does Mother Talzin keep tabs on our mom but me and Mortis as well."

"So we go to her and she will be able to tell us where Mortis is!" Himitsu was not only free of her confusion but excited that they now had a lead to Mortis.

"Exactly! Now there is one problem though."

"What is that?"

"Let's just say, when we reach Dathomir you wont have a warm welcome."

"Why me?!"

"Mother Talzin knows me but not you. And she doesn't like strangers." Himitsu slumped back in her chair much like Mortis would do.

"What ever! If it gets Mortis back then I don't really care." Serpent's smile got bigger as he thought of getting Mortis back.

"Yeah. The Bane family just isn't the same without her." The two lightly laughed to them selves. It was humerus how even though in this time of peril they are still can make jokes and laugh.

"Mortis is one special person." Himitsu said with a nice smile.

"How so?" Serpent asked turning to her.

"We never really talk, in fact I never really saw you as a friend..."

"Hey!"

"But, Mortis was able to bring us together. She truly is one amazing person." Serpent sat back and thought about her words. He thought back on all the things Mortis has done at her own expense for her friends and family, all shes sacrificed, and still she is doing good for her friends family by doing the opposite.

"Yeah. She sure is one Amazing person. And she's my sister."

* * *

**A/N: Well short chapter and a little meaningful. I would really like to get some input on the writing style. Is it better, worse, or basicly the same? Please review the story! I need that for improvement!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	4. Vampire 4

Srry everybody I've got some bad news. I can't update my stories because I lost my flash drive! I'm really sorry, and today I was gonna update because of my birthday! Well any ways please don't hate me!

Stay Wizard

~Mortis


	5. Vampire 5

**A/N: So I found my flash drive! Yay now I can update! Anyway here's chapter 5!**

* * *

Mortis laid in her bed completely exhausted from the training session with her master. He had really pushed her today and she had a hard time keeping up. It was so intense that every inch of her body was sore and felt like it was burning. She sighed as she stared at the wall. Mortis was doubting her master, if he really cared for her well being. She almost died quite a few times and her master was completely unfazed by that. Mortis closed her eyes trying to catch some sleep before her master asked her to train again. She was on the verge of slumber when her master called from her bedside,

"Mortis it is time to leave." Mortis sat up and opened her eyes, glaring at Dracula, very angry for being disturbed. Before she even knew what was happening he raised his hand and slapped her hard across her face leaving a red burning hand mark. She clutched her cheek and starred at him a look of shock spreading across her face.

"Don't look at me with that face! It disgusts me!" He hissed at her through his teeth. "Got it?!" She just stared at him still shocked at the events that had just conspired. Dracula raised his hand ready to hit her again. "Got it?" He spoke with more force in his voice.

"Y…Yes master…" She answered with more fear then loyalty. He lowered his arm before speaking,

"Good! Now it's time for dinner and I suggest you eat for the task ahead." He turned and began to leave the room.

"Wait master! What task?" Mortis tried to reach him but her mind and body told her not to. He stopped walking and turned only slightly to her.

"We will kill those two from earlier." And with that he left the room to leave the hurt and confused Mortis with her thoughts.

_Why?! Why did he do that?!_ She thought to herself. She shook the thoughts and chose to get ready for dinner, scared of being hit again. Once she was ready she ran to the landing bay to leave and go hunt for dinner. Her master was already there waiting there for her.

"Um…master? Where are we going for dinner?" She spoke lightly to him still scared of his authority.

"Endor…" Was all he said before boarding the ship.

_Endor? But why?!_ With hat thought Mortis followed her master onto the ship with many questions swirling through her mind.

Serpent and Himitsu here nearing Dathomir and Serpents excitement was clearly noticeable. Himitsu was just as excited as he was but managed to calm herself worried for what the planet has in store for a stranger like her. Himitsu glanced over at Serpent to see him with a wide smirk playing across his face.

"How will we be able to find Mother Talzin?" She asked him as she couldn't hold back one of the many questions in her mind. He jumped at her words before turning towards her.

"We won't find her, she'll find us." He spoke smile still on his face. Himitsu raised her eyebrow depicting confusion.

"You don't know much of the night sisters do you?" He asked her smile fading slightly.

"Well actually no. Why do you know so much? It's not like you're a night sister." Serpent took a deep breath before he answered her question.

"I'm not a night sister, but my mom is. And when I was little my mom would always tell me stories about them. She would say how strong they are and all of the amazing things they've done." Himitsu looked to see Serpent so happy to talk about the night sisters with such passion.

"You admire them don't you?"

"Of course I do! If you've herd half the stories I have then you would understand! Meeting Mother Talzin today will be the best thing that's happened to me in a long time!" Himitsu smiled to herself thinking about how Serpent had a role model that was a girl. Serpent always seemed to look up to more masculine figures so this was truly an eye opener for her.

"We're entering the atmosphere." Himitsu was snapped out of her thoughts when Serpent spoke.

"Time to find Mortis!" She told him a confident smile covering her face. He returned the smile and spoke,

"Yeah and it's about time!" Serpent turned his attention back to the ship controls and began to land the ship. When the ship had landed they left and began walking down through the forest of strange trees. Himitsu was very interested in the strange environment she was faced with. Within moments of landing a green mist surrounded the two which took Himitsu by surprise.

"Calm down. This is no threat." Serpent told her. Himitsu still looked at him as though he was crazy, but soon the mist began to materialize into a human form.

"Mother Talzin!" Serpent said to her. Himitsu looked between the two confused.

"That's Mother Talzin?" She asked. The night sister turned to her before speaking to her,

"Yes outsider. And I have been expecting you, now come with me." And with that Mother Talzin turned and began to walk away, Serpent following shortly. After a few steps Serpent stoped and turned to her.

"You coming?" He asked. Himitsu stared at him a little longer before answering.

"Y...Yeah." She then joined him as they began to follow Mother Talzin. After a few minutes they reached the ruins of the once strong night sister temple.

"Follow me in here and I will tell you where your sister has disappeared to." Mother Talzin spoke before entering the building. They were lead to a table and in the middle was a crystal ball with a crack in it.

"I apologies for the conditions we're in right now. Dooku has really done quite a bit of damage but we'll fix it in due time." Mother Talzin informed to two.

"No disrespect Mother but we are in a hurry." Serpent said before slipping into the closest chair.

"Right, I am sorry." She took a seat in front of the crystal ball placing her hands over it and began concentrating. Images swirled in the ball and by waving her hands Mother Talzin cleared it to show Mortis within the ball. This gained the immediate attention of both Serpent and Himitsu.

"Mortis...Mortis is on the planet..." She paused and concentrated harder. "The forest moon of Endor."

"She's on Endor?!" Serpent spoke. "Why in hell is she there?!"

"I'm sorry I can not tell you that child, for I do not know myself." Mother Talzin Told him as she removed her hands.

"Thank you Mother! Now we need to go!" Serpent said before bolting out the door to the ship.

"Thank you Mother." Himitsu bowed to her before running after Serpent. The moment they were on the ship they prepped for take off.

"We're gonna save her now!" Himitsu said as the ship began to take off. Serpent stayed concentrated on the controls getting ready for the jump to hyper space.

"Damn right we are!" He replied before sending the ship off into light speed.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter 5 for ya! Did you all miss me?! Well if you did I'm back now so no need to cry anymore! Chapter 6 coming soon!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	6. Vampire 6

**A/N: Yo yo yo! I'm so sorry for not reviewing! I've had writers block and .Here's chapter 6! Enjoy the epicness and please Review!**

* * *

Mortis glanced at her master as he piloted the ship into the planets atmosphere. her cheek still stung even though it had been a few hours. (that's how hard he had hit her) she remained still and silent even as the ship had completely landed and Dracula had stood up not even glancing in her direction.

"Let's go." Is all he said before walking down the ramp and leaving her alone with her thoughts. "NOW!" The sternness in his voice got her moving immediately and within moments she was by his side. "There is an Ewok village not to far from here. I want you to go and slaughter _all _of them. Understand?" Mortis' head snapped towards him with an expression of pure shock.(Maybe not as bad as before but still.) "Do not question my orders! Now GO!" Mortis mustered all of her strength and stood her ground.

"No those Ewoks are innocent and they do not deserve to be slaughtered in cold blood!" She shouted rage filling her. Mortis had always had a strong connection with nature so killing animals without good cause had always gone against everything she believed in. (of course Intelligent species such as humans didn't apply to that rule) Again without warning Mortis was again hit by her master. He had backhanded the left side of her face sending her sprawled out on the floor.

"I told you not to question my orders! I warned you once and don't make me warn you again now GO!" Mortis sat up clutching her left eye as she felt the warm blood flood out. She stood still clutching her face. "Let go of your face! Never show weakness!" With shacking hands she slowly followed his request. Even though her hair was swooshed over her eye He could still see her blood as it dripped down her face. He licked his lips, thinking of how good that sweet sweet blood must taste.

"M...master?" Mortis asked hesitantly, noticing the stair of lust she was given by her master. Shacking himself out of his thoughts he replied to her with a voice that suggested that _'either shut up and go or well have a problem here' _Mortis bowed to him before she turned and headed off into the direction of the Ewok village. She was very relived to be out of his presence, there is no doubt in Mortis' mind that her master cared not for her but something else. But just what was that thing he wanted from her? After some walking she made it to the village and without hesitation the Ewoks walked right up to her. She looked down on them with pity knowing the fate they were all about to share.

"I...I'm so sorry..." She barley whispered. The Ewoks tilted their heads in confusion. A single tear left her right eye as the other one bled profusely. In the blink of an eye she had grabbed the closest ewok and lifted him up off the ground, he began to struggle but Mortis wasn't going to stop, she had to do this. She placed her hands on opposite sides of his head.

"I'm sorry..." She hesitated before snapping his neck making all the Ewoks hostile. _"One down..."_ She thought, _"An entire village to go..."_

Serpent and Himitsu had just exited hyper space and could now see the the forest moon below.

"How are we going to find Mortis when she could be anywhere down there!" Serpent looked over at her.

"Do you know who you're talking to? I'm Mortis' brother! We have a mental connection, so I can tell where she is. But if I'm to far away it wont work." He replied.

"Oh, I haven't seen any of my siblings for some time so..." Serpent felt a pang of guilt go through him by reminding Himitsu of her lack of family. He opened his mouth to say something when a new feeling rushed through his entire body. He doppled over in pain when the feeling hit him.

"Serpent what's wrong?!" Himitsu asked sounding truly concerned.

"I...It's Mortis...S...she's in pain! A really bad pain!" Serpent's voice became short and forced as he fought the pain.

"Where is she?!"

"Coordinates: 45 North, 68 East..." Himitsu quickly but gently placed him down on the ground and took over the ships controls.

"Don't worry! We'll save her!"

"P...please hurry! For Mortis' sake..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took forever to update and that it's very short! But I'm probubly going to rap up the Vampire story soon, but that dosen't mean the story is over! *GASP* say what?! Don't worry you'll find out soon.**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	7. Vampire 7

**A/N: okay so I'm not all bad! I remembered to update this time! So enjoy!**

* * *

Himitsu quickly piloted the ship down into the planet following the coordinates Serpent gave her. The whole three minutes it took t land the ship, Serpent's pain had increased. She turned to him and looked down at him with pity on her face.

"Serpent I'm going to go help Mortis you need to stay here!" She told him once the ship had landed.

"N...no! I'm going!" He replied stubbornly.

"You have to! The pain wont allow you to move!" Serpent tried to sit up to prove Himitsu wrong but found it excruciatingly pain full and he slumped back down on the floor.

"O...okay, I'll stay but you need to take care of Mortis! Help her!" He grabbed Himitsu's pant leg looking up at her with a very desperate expression. Himitsu nodded in response before running out of the ship. She was not prepared for what she found, her eyes widened in complete shock. Before her stood an Ewok village in flames and the screams of it's inhabitants echoing throughout the whole forest.

"What the hell?" She barely managed to whisper. Himitsu was brought out of her shock by light sobbing mixing with the screams of pain. Himitsu turned and followed the sobbing too the source and what she found was even more shocking then the village. She found Mortis on her knees, covered in dried blood, her back to Himitsu and she was crying.

"M...Mortis? Are you okay?" Mortis jumped and turned to Himitsu. Mortis' face had two lines cutting through the dirt on her face. One of tears, coming from the right eye, the other of blood coming from the left.

"Get out of here! I don't want to kill anyone else!" She answered her voice very raspy and she obviously had been crying harder earlier.

"You don't have to kill me! Just come with me and Serpent we can help you!"

"He'll make me kill you! You must go before he comes back. Please just go."

"But Mortis..." Himitsu was cut off by a dark figure appearing in front of her out what seemed like nowhere.

"Now you've done it." Mortis stood up and walked up to the dark figure, who could only be Dracula, but would not look up at him.

"Mortis..." He spoke looking down at her. She did not look up or even move when she answered,

"Yes master?"

"I want you to turn her into your servant, just like I taught you."

"Yes master." was all she said in response.

"Mortis you don't need to do this!" Himitsu spoke backing up as Mortis advanced.

"Yes she dose if she doesn't want to get hurt again."

"Wait again? He's hurt you?!" Himitsu was shocked(Again)

"_How dare he?! That's enough of this he's dead. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!"_

"Maybe I should motivate you to do better, Mortis." In a flash he had Mortis' face and his finger in her mouth. Himitsu soon realized that he had cut her cheek, drawing blood, and most likely had it on his finger and that's why his finger is now in Mortis' mouth. Mortis' eyes widened at the taste of fresh blood in her mouth and her pupils shrank mimicking the look of a one track mind, a one track mind looking for only blood.

"Not good..." Himitsu then turned to run. "Not good, not good, not good, not good..." Before she knew it an arm wrapped around her neck pulling her back and another arm tilting her head to the side reviling her neck more.

"Please don't..." Was all Himitsu could say before Mortis dug her fangs into her neck. Himitsu cried out as the pain began to spread through her entire body. Himitsu's world soon became darker as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Don't suck her dry now. We need her alive." Dracula advised. Mortis slowly removed her fangs and allowed Himitsu to fall to the ground in a heap. "Good, now she should wake soon and be ready to follow your orders."

"Yes master." She replied. Soon though Mortis' hunched over and her breath began to quicken.

"It happened quicker then I would have thought." Mortis fell to her knees and had her eyes clenched. Her back felt as though it was inflamed and the pain just increased as the seconds ticked by.

"Just relax and let this take it's course." Dracula spoke, but Mortis didn't listen because of how intensely painful this was, she couldn't hear anything but her screams she attempted to hold back. Soon once the pain had reached it's climax she let out one large scream as a black wing erupted from her back, then anther one before the pain began to subside. Mortis was left there on her hands and knees with two black wings, sweating and painting. Blood covered the wings and it dripped down them onto the ground.

"Great! You have now matured into a full fledged vampire!" Dracula spoke with much enthusiasm. Mortis slowly began to stand and she glanced back at her own wings.

"I...I'm a full fledged vampire?" She questioned.

"Yes you are! How dose it feel?" Mortis paused putting much thought into her response.

"It...it feels good." She said a twisted smile covering her face.

"MORTIS?!" They both turned to see Serpent standing atop a hill wide eyed.

"Two servants _is _better than one." Dracula spoke to Mortis. She nodded eyes locking in on Serpent.

"Yes Master."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! cliff hanger! So this Chapter is longer then the others so your welcome! Anyway next chapter should rap this up so... :'( oh well it was a good run... Wait for next chapter and thank you to all who have been loyal to me and my story! :)**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	8. Vampire 8

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter! Yay! XD**

* * *

"Mortis?" Serpent spoke softly out of disbelief. _"This couldn't of happened! No not yet!" _He thought.

"Get him, now." Dracula spoke to the newly matured vampire.

"Yes, of course master." Mortis had answered her smile growing large and sinister, and Serpent could have sworn her teeth looked sharper. Flapping her new wings Mortis took to the sky ready for an aerial assault.

"_She's too far gone for me to bring her back with will power." _Serpent thought not taking his eyes off of Mortis. _"I'll have to save her bu killing Dracula, but it wont be easy."_ Mortis dove towards Serpent hands out baring new claws wanting to be blood stained. Serpent jumped out of the way seconds before Mortis would have hit him.

"_I need to get to him, but how?!" _Serpent thought as he continued to dodge Mortis' attacks, with much difficulty. _"First I should immobilize Mortis I suppose." _Mortis intensified her attacks and was becoming more frustrated with the fact she couldn't land a single hit on Serpent. Whilst in his thoughts Mortis finally got close enough and had scratched Serpents shoulder. Even though it was just a scratch it had stung like hell. Serpent clutched his shoulder as it began to feel as though it was inflamed, and soon he felt the pain begin to travel through out his entire body.

"The claws and teeth of a mature vampire are lased with paralyzing poison." Dracula spoke to Serpent a sinister smile forming on his face. "Soon you will be unable to move and that is when you will become Mortis' other servant. And the best of all is, even though you can't move you still feel all the pain as you would if you weren't paralyzed."

_I don't like the sound of that! _Serpent thought. He then turned to see Mortis coming in for another attack. Upon instinct he shielded himself with a wall of fire. Now Mortis being of the element water, this was bad. She had no time to evade the wall and hit it head on. She bounced off of it with some serious burns landing on the ground and the hair over her left eye had slid away reviling her bruised, swollen eye covered in dry blood. When Serpent had dropped his fire shield the first thing he had noticed was Mortis' eye.

"Oh my god! Mortis what happened to your eye?!" He asked very concerned. He ran up to her and knelled down trying to inspect her eye.

_I know I couldn't have done this. The blood looks as though it's been dry for a good hour or so and a bruise takes some time to appear. _Mortis opened her good eye staring at Serpent with a scared expression on her face.

"Who did this to you?!" Serpent spoke to her with strictness in his voice. He stared into Mortis' eye as she remained silent. For a split second Mortis' eye darted to the right then right back into Serpents. She was hoping he hadn't noticed that but he had. Turning to the right the only person he saw there was Dracula. Serpent looked back at Mortis before saying,

"He did this to you?!" Mortis figured that lying at this point was pointless and so she just nodded her head unable to speak. Serpent slowly stood and turned to Dracula. "You sick twisted son of a fucking bitch!"

"Why thank you." Is all Dracula spoke in reply.

"I am going to fucking kill you!" Serpent made a jump towards Dracula. In a simple step Dracula had evaded his attack and his smile hadn't wavered. Serpent turned towards Dracula only to fine that he had moved again. Looking around Serpent had found Dracula behind a tree.

_What the fuck?! _He thought. Serpent turned back at Mortis to see her begin crying.

"Your dead!" Serpent turned back to Dracula and made a move again but this time much much faster. Serpent had gone fast enough that he crashed through the tree that Dracula was behind, shattering it to pieces. While in mid air he grabbed a shard and held the pointed tip towards Dracula. And in a split second Serpent had plunged the shard into Dracula's chest. Serpent looked into his widened eyes and as the stake had penetrated his heart, Dracula literally exploded into black dust. And Serpent swor that he herd,

"Foolish boy..." Standing up Serpent dropped the stake and turned to Mortis who was walking over to him. Half way to Serpent Mortis stopped walking and froze in place.

"Mortis?" Mortis looked up for a moment before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell forward unconscious. Not to long after wards the wings on her back began to fade away leaving two bloody holes in her back.

"It worked." He spoke beginning to feel the effects of the poison from earlier. He fell to his knees. "It worked." He then fell forward unconscious.

Himitsu groaned as she awoke sitting up. She did not expect to see both Serpent and Mortis laying face down in the ground passed out.

"Why in the hell am I the only one getting surprised today?!" She said before deciding to get the two on the ship. Once done with that she flew the ship out of the atmosphere and set the ship for the one planet she thought would be the best to go to, Dathomir.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it the vampires are gone! But the story isn't over?! Say what?! No but I do have a knew plot twist for the story, and I'll probably change the story title so I suggest you follow the story to know what it is when it updates next!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	9. Vampire 9

**A/N: I know I haven't updated and I'm sorry. School had gotten pretty hectic recently and when Black Ops II came out well I got really sidetracked. Any way here's the next chapter. Oh and btw this chapter will be told in first person by Mortis so... yeah.**

* * *

_I found myself somewhere dark and cold. No light shown any where and I truly was alone. I don't know how I got here or how to escape, I was standing there confused and hopeless._

"_Hello?" I asked my voice echoing throughout the place. No response only silence. "Can someone help me?" My voice was the only one to respond._

"_You are trapped..." Rang a voice. Looking around I still saw no one, just darkness. "There is no escape for you. You will remain here while I kill your friends and family."_

"_What?!" I responded shocked. "Who are you?! You can't do this!"_

"_Watch me!" That was the last I herd before the voice faded off back into the darkness leaving me wide eyed and my heart racing. I stood there slightly shacking on the verge of screaming._

"_MORTIS?!" This time it was the voice of Serpent, he sounded confused and hurt._

"_What happened?!" I screamed out into the darkness._

"_Prepare to hear your brother die!"_

"_No...no you're lying!"_

"_Am I? Are you sure you want to test me?"_

"_Oh my god!" Serpent screamed sounding enraged._

"_What did you do?!"_

"_Nothing compared to the pain you'll feel once he's dead!" The voice faded off once again leaving me there to think on what had just happened. I slowly fell to my knees as sobs racked my body. The hot tears rolled down my cold face and stung all the way down. I cried believing that my brother, the only person in the universe I could relate to, the person I loved the most was dead. Alight shown above me shining through my eyes. I looked up at the bright ray of hope and what I saw made me want to cry new tears of joy. I saw Serpent standing there with a smile on his face and a hand outstretched to me. Wearily I reached out to him and grasped his hand tightly. I smiled to him and the light of hope grew brighter and brighter until it had blinded me._

When the light dimmed I found myself on a bed in a dark room alone, with a tear stained face. Sitting up I felt a sharp pain in my back and a warm liquid soak through the bandages covering my back. I laid back down and tried to regulate my fast paced breathing. I looked to my left and right to find that I was not alone. To my right I saw Himitsu sleeping soundly in her bed and to my left I saw Serpent, who seemed to be in a very restless sleep. I stared at him watching as his chest rose and fell with each breathe he took, It made me smile to know that he was a live and well from what I could tell. I looked back to the ceiling and tried to think how I had gotten here and who's voice I had herd in my head. My thoughts were interrupted by a woman appearing before me. Upon closer inspection I realized who it was.

"Mother Talzin?" I asked her.

"Relax child, this is for the better." She spoke and before I could respond she reached her hand slowly towards my forehead and lightly tapped it with one of her fingers. My vision began to blur slowly before going completely black...

* * *

**A/N: Well I know it's kinda short but hey I'm doing this at midnight for you guys so I care! Any way I think I'm going to change the title of the story to fit the plot twist that's coming up so look out for the new title "Night Sisters"**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	10. Night Sisters

**A/N: Hey I'm finally back for an update! Anyway consider it a Thanksgiving present! And yes those exists. The first paragraph is from Mortis' POV, the second is Serpent's, the third is Himitsu's and the fourth is Mother Talzin. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Mother Talzin standing above me. I sat up and turned to her with a confused look on my face.

"Where the hell am I? And where am I?" I asked her. She looked upon me with a smile before speaking,

"It is fine child. I have only brought you to where you belong."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're here with me to help build the Night Sisters back up to their former glory." My eyes widened and I jumped up to stand in front of her.

"What?!"

"Yes. I'm afraid that after the little attack Count Dooku sent upon us, rising the Night Sisters up will be a difficult thing to accomplish. But with the help of you and hopefully your mother as well it will be done."

"What are you talking about?! What do you want me and my Mother for?!"

"You and your Mother have Night Sister blood in you, and I'll need the both of you to join the Night Sisters. From what I know you and your Mother are the last of the Night Sisters, the rest have been wiped out."

"Okay I don't know what your thinking, but I will not leave my life as a Bounty Hunter to be a Night Sister! And neither will my Mother!"

"If you wont come willingly then I'll have no choice but to force you to."

"I'd like to see you try!" I then turned to leave.

"I can make the pain in your back return. I healed the holes but I can always make them return."

"Sure you can." I continued to walk and didn't stop when I herd her snap her fingers. But in a moment I felt a wave of pain strike my back and a warm liquid begin to drain out of me. I quickly collapsed to my knees as I tried to contain my screams of pain as the horrible sensation increased in my back.

"Please stop that!" I begged her tears brimming my eyes.

"Will you agree to join me?" She asked me.

"N...never!" I felt the pain increase exponentially. "Okay! Just... AH... Stop!" I felt the pain slowly leave me before I fell onto the ground panting.

"We should begin to train you in the ways of the Night Sisters soon. Most start as a baby but you're a little older." I just laid there on the floor feeling as though I couldn't move. "But maybe we could begin in the morning." I then herd her turn and walk away leaving me alone in the dark of the room. I herd a click signaling the door locking. I lay there breathing heavily as tears freely flowed down my face as sobs racked my body.

"I'm sorry Serpent. But I need your help again. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was someone outside slam their fist on the wall.

I slowly awoke to find myself in a soft bed. Siting up I looked around to find two more beds, both to my left. One empty the other had Himitsu in it.

"Where's Mortis?" I whispered to myself. "Himitsu." She stirred a bit before opening her eyes.

"Hm? Oh hey Serpent. What is it I'm tired." She answered yawning.

"Where are we?"

"Oh well when I came to I found you two unconscious. So I brought us all back to Dathomir and Mother Talzin was kind enough to let us sleep here."

"Okay, well where's Mortis?" Himitsu looked over to the empty bed.

"She must have gotten up and decided to walk around."

"I'm going to go look for her." I the removed the covers on me and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"What ever floats your boat, I'm gonna take a cat nap." With that she turned so her back was to me and tried to fall back asleep. I hoped of the bed and quietly walked out the door in search of Mortis. I walked around finding really nothing of interest and found myself becoming bored. As I continued to walk I felt a wave of pain coming from a room down the hall.

"Mortis..." I whispered before taking off in that direction. When I had reached the door I felt the wave of pain come from I saw Mother Talzin leaving and locking the door behind her.

"Mother?" I asked. She turned to me with a smile on her face.

"Yes child?" She asked.

"Have you seen Mortis? I can't find her."

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but she has left."

"What?!"

"Yes I saw her just as she was leaving, she didn't say where she was going."

"This can't be happening! We just got her back and she's gone again!" Out of rage I slammed my fist against the wall. I felt tears brim my eyes but I wouldn't allow Mother Talzin to witness me cry.

"You may let it out my son." She told me. I looked up to her but still refused, I just turned to walk away.

"Thank you Mother." I spoke before leaving.

"_Why Mortis?! Why?!" _I thought to my self as tears slid down my face.

I woke up in an instant when I herd someone slam their fist on a wall not to far away. Not much time passed before Serpent walked in tears pouring from his eyes.

"Serpent?" I asked him. He didn't look up at me but just poke simly,

"She's gone."

"Who's gone?" This time he looked up at me. His face was soaked in tears and his face was twisted in anger.

"Mortis! She's gone! She left us again! Right after getting her back she decides to just up and leave again!" He then slumped down on his bed placing his head in his hands. "Why would she do this?" This time his voice came out as a mere whisper.

"What makes you so certain that she left?"

"Mother Talzin told me."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know."

"Dose Mother Talzin know?"

"She said Mortis didn't say where she was going, she just...left...again." His voice continued to get softer as he spoke.

"There's no need to worry."

"And why is that?!" This time he went back to yelling.

"We got her back once we can do it again!"

"So she can leave us again?! No dice! If she wants to be alone then fine by me!" He then laid down and turned his back to me. I stood up and walked over to his bedside.

"We both know that we're not giving up this far in. You would rather die then know that your little sister is out in the universe and possibly in danger." He made no physical reaction to my words but I know that they struck him hard. I placed a hand on his shoulder before continuing. "Rest up. In the morning we'll begin looking for her." I then walked back over to my bed and laid down.

"Himitsu..." Serpent spoke. I turned to him and he still had his back to me. "Thank you."

"What are friends for?" And with that we were able to fall asleep with now renewed hope on getting Mortis back once again.

These guests of mine could become very troublesome. Their love for Mortis could effect the Night Sister rise. Oh well I have bigger things to deal with first. Like how am I going to get Asajj back here as well. She has become very stricken with revenge and getting her to forget all that to join me will be difficult, but it can be done. There is also the rebellious Mortis I must deal with. I need to find a way to break her will and make her loyal to the Night Sisters, with her age and outside world experience it will be hard to accomplish indeed. But maybe I can use my guests to my advantage...

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Well I gave you a long chapter for once! Your welcome. Anyway how'd you like the cliff hanger? Loved it I'm sure, but please review!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	11. Night Sisters 2

**A/N: Hey I'm back! Sorry for not updating! But I'm back so enjoy!**

* * *

**Mortis Bane**

I woke up to find myself still on the cold ground. The pain in my back was entirely gone now but my face was still stained in tears. I slowly stood up and was a little wobbly on my feet but I managed. I had no idea what time it was or how long I had been out but I didn't care I needed to get out of here. Slowly I walked to the door and attempted to open it.

"Locked." I spoke to myself with a raspy voice. I was about to turn and return to the floor when something inside of me snapped.

"I am not weak!" I spoke aloud clenching my fists. "I will not back down to be saved like an infant child! I am stronger than this!" Turning back towards the door I stood before it. "Enough of this! I am not weak!" I cocked my fist back and with as much power I could muster I punched the metal door, breaking it from the frame and sending it flying towards the adjacent wall. The sound rang through the corridor and I stood here waiting for the sound to die down.

"What are you doing?" I herd Mother Talzin speak from behind me. I did not move to her presence or even acknowledge she was there. I took steps out the door and without getting eve that far she had materialized before me blocking my path. "Stop and return to your room." She spoke simply.

"No..." I answered finally acknowledging her presence.

"And what will happen if you don't, as I told you earlier?"

"Go right on a head," I attempted to walk around her, "I am not weak!" I walked beyond her and continued down the hall I walked to get to that room. I herd her snap her fingers and an instant pain surge through my back. It made me stop walking but I stood tall and reused to show that I was in pain. That took _all_ of my will power.

"Is that all you've got?" I asked making sure my pain did not show in my voice. I continued to walk but slowed down every step as the pain increased.

"Where did this spike in will power come from?"

"N...no where. I...I've had it this whole...time, I just n...now brought it out." That time I had a problem hiding my pain but it didn't seem to bad. I continued to walk her following and making sure my pain got worse, but when I had reached the closed door of the room I originally awoke in she had, had enough.

"This is enough. Now willingly come with me or you will be forced! I have been patient with you now I am fed up!"

"I will not go with you willingly, nor will I be forced!" I spoke to her gaining a bit more will power.

"I will not have it!" I turned to her prepared to fight her if I must. I swung a punch but she had grabbed my fist stopping my attack. And because to how weak I was becoming due to the pain, I stumbled backwards and at that precise moment the door had opened and I fell in landing on the floor.

"Mortis?!" I looked up and standing above me was Serpent. The pain I had gained from landing on my back override any will power left within me and I reached up with one of my arms.

"H...help me!" I begged.

* * *

**A/N: Finally I finished it! I hope you guys are happy because this took forever to write! I blame school. Anyway I'm going to try to update soon but no promises!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


End file.
